Do You Remember?
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Como explicar o inexplicável? Como compreender o que nem mesmo deuses conseguiriam? Lembranças, realidade? Amor. Presente de Amigo Secreto CdZ 2012 para FABINHO, [Tributo] Dia Nacional do Yaoi (08/01), Saint Seiya (CDZ - Cavaleiros do Zodíaco), Slash, MxM Relationship, Camus e Milo.
1. Chapter 1

**DO YOU REMEMBER?**

**ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: Presente de Amigo Secreto CdZ 2012 para FABINHO, [Tributo] Dia Nacional do Yaoi (08/01), Songfic, Música: Kayleigh, Marillion, Saint Seiya (CDZ - Cavaleiros do Zodíaco), Slash, MxM Relationship, Camus e Milo.

Advertências: Insinuação de sexo sem descrição gráfica

Classificação: NC-17

Capítulos: 3

Resumo: Como explicar o inexplicável? Como compreender o que nem mesmo deuses conseguiriam? Lembranças, realidade? Amor.

Nota da autora: Tomei algumas liberdades com esta fanfic. Talvez estranhem um pouco a linha do tempo, ou as idades, mas é que coerência nunca foi o forte de Kurumada e fiz algumas adaptações. Espero que isso não prejudique o entendimento da fanfiction nem a fidelidade que gostaria de dar ao temperamento e estória dos protagonistas. A velocidade da postagem dos outros dois capítulos são os leitores quem determinam mediante seu interesse.

**DO YOU REMEMBER?**

**ShiryuForever94**

**UM**

**MILO'S POV**

Sempre me gabei de toda minha segurança e força. De todo meu jeito marcial e competente de gerir minha vida.

Nunca dei mostras de fraqueza e até senti alguns prazeres nada santos em algumas lutas sangrentas.

A única vida que jamais conheci foi a de sucessão de dias ensolarados e bonitos em que se pode escolher algum bom livro para ler ou um amigo para visitar.

Vivi sempre de prontidão, esperando a próxima batalha, chamado, morte.

Nunca achei muita graça em alguns coloridos singulares da primavera, nem na neve do inverno.

Nunca prestei tanta atenção assim à época das chuvas.

Para mim sempre foi a sucessão de deveres e treinamentos com a qual fui acostumado desde cedo.

Sou um ser adaptável e aprendi com facilidade. Minto. Superei meus mestres e tornei-me a maldição em pessoa.

Dizem que nunca se faz amizade com um escorpião, é ele quem faz amizade com você. Posso dizer que seja bem verdade.

Muitos já se aproximaram de mim e foram rechaçados.

Simplesmente não estou interessado. Ou não estava.

Na flor de meus dezesseis anos, não tenho tempo para namoros.

O que foi que eu disse?

Como pode um adolescente não ter tempo para namoros?

Ah, claro, preciso me apresentar. Sou Milo de Escorpião, general da guerra do Santuário de Atena.

Bem, o título eu mesmo forjei para mim, afinal das contas sou um tanto dado a ser perfeito em tudo que diga respeito a meus deveres de guardião da deusa.

Que deusa? Hum, ao humano normal é bem difícil explicar. Digamos que seja a Deusa Atena, ou Minerva, conforme se prefira em grego ou romano, respectivamente. É a deusa da justiça e da sabedoria, considerada a virgem padroeira das artes domésticas, deusa protetora na guerra dos que lhe rendem culto.

Para mim é a razão de eu acordar e treinar. E de morrer, qualquer dia desses.

Ah, não me compreendam mal, não se trata de nenhum amor impossível. É apenas que sou dedicado, e muito, ao que quer que eu tenha de missão.

Mas, estou fugindo do assunto principal. Eu disse mais atrás que não tenho tempo para namoros, e que não estava interessado. Esse é o problema. Ando ficando muito interessado e isso está me atrapalhando.

Quem seria este ser capaz de tirar-me de minha castidade e devoção ao meu trabalho?

Hum, nem sei se devo falar muito sobre ele, uma vez que não o conheço tanto assim. Ele chegou há pouco tempo da Sibéria.

O Grande Mestre avisara-nos que o cavaleiro de Aquário estaria entre nós em breve. Só não avisou que aquele homem era... Uma pintura perfeita!

Não nos conhecemos bem, nós os cavaleiros. Nos vemos esporadicamente, ou seja, quando somos convocados a trabalhar juntos, o que é bem raro, vez que somos extremamente poderosos, ou seja, não precisamos de ajuda nenhuma e eu nunca me importei minimamente com isso.

Só que agora, fui designado para um trabalho conjunto com aquela coisa de tez pálida e longos cabelos ruivos.

Estou indo para uma reunião com o Grande Mestre e Camus. Ah, sim, o nome dele é Camus. O mesmo nome de um importante intelectual argelino. Será que ele é inteligente?

**CAMUS' POV**

De volta a este país escaldante. Foi alguma piada da Deusa Atena haver me chamado justamente agora? Em meio ao verão grego?

Como se não bastasse que na Grécia há em média 320 dias de sol por ano, as temperaturas podem chegar aos 50 graus, se bem que já houve relatos de tal temperatura na Espanha.

Não que eu tenha horror às altas temperaturas, sou um cavaleiro, não tenho horror a nada, apenas que passei os últimos anos na Sibéria. Meu treinamento foi árduo e estou bem acostumado a temperaturas abaixo de zero, ao frio intenso e enlouquecedor. E também estou bem adaptado à solidão dos mares de branco do gelo, pois desloquei-me para o Ártico em algumas etapas de meu treinamento.

Ao contrário do que se possa pensar, a Sibéria não tem enormes vastidões de neve, são vastidões de frio. Oito meses de inverno, em média.

Ou seja, é apenas um problema de eu me acostumar. Se é que é possível alguém acostumar-se a fritar sob o sol.

Não estou feliz, nem animado, por estar de volta. É apenas outro dia. Hoje posso estar aqui, amanhã posso estar ali. Sou pragmático algumas vezes e muito sonhador em outras. Se bem que sonhar não é algo que eu faça com freqüência. Não tenho muita crença na raça humana.

Os motivos?

Talvez eu haver perdido meus pais num assalto há muitos anos. Talvez porque desde então conheci algumas pessoas que não passavam de animais pensantes.

Minha sorte foi ser a reencarnação viva de uma alma de cavaleiro. E ter sido treinado por um homem de educação esmerada e honra inquestionável.

Só que tal fato não me fez ter mais apreço pelos defeitos humanos.

Eu aprendi a controlar todos os meus sentimentos. Não os podia ter aflorando a todo momento no meio de exercícios que me ensinavam a permanecer são no meio de descampados, sendo fustigado por ventos e sentindo em cada poro de meu corpo farpas geladas de cinqüenta graus negativos.

Agora, aos dezesseis anos, posso orgulhar-me de ser uma fortaleza tão sólida como um iceberg. De haver dominado técnicas de fazerem temer a qualquer um. De ter-me tornado observador e frio sob qualquer circunstância. E de ter total desprezo pelo contato humano.

O Grande Mestre disse-me que tenho uma missão de soberba importância e que a farei em conjunto com algum outro cavaleiro.

Eu já soube quem vai ser.

Milo de Escorpião. Eu o vi quando me apresentei há algumas semanas. É grego de nascimento e um tanto sério também. Ainda bem. Tudo que não preciso é de um idiotinha metido a infantil para trabalhar comigo. Terei chances de treinar meu grego. Será que ele é culto o suficiente para falar francês, espanhol, italiano, alemão e inglês? Por que eu falo todas essas línguas e sei que elas são faladas na Grécia. Vamos ver, enquanto caminho por essas escadarias, quais minhas impressões sobre o assunto.

O inglês é a segunda língua na Grécia. Isso deve facilitar bastante, pois é uma língua bem fácil. O francês que é falado aqui, mon dieu! É um tanto feinho, mas compreensível. O italiano... Hum, não sou nativo, mas julguei haver um interessante sotaque em algumas áreas da Grécia. O alemão prescinde de mais guturalidade, mas até que fui capaz de compreender bastante bem. O italiano combina bem com os gregos, dada a passionalidade conhecida das duas raças. O espanhol, bem, há bem menos falantes de espanhol do que eu esperava. Sem problemas. Não sei quanto tempo ficarei por aqui.

Ora, além de treinar intensamente meu corpo e alma, meu mestre também me ensinou muitas línguas. E eu aprendi cada uma delas com esmero.

Hum, uma pessoa caminha às minhas costas. Parece estar me observando. Não gosto da sensação. Páro de andar e fico em absoluto silêncio, esperando. Que se anuncie essa criatura que ousa analisar-me. Meu cosmo não lê mentes, nem nada do tipo, mas fornece algumas informações sobre os sentimentos alheios. Não sou uma peça para ser observada, como se estivesse em um museu.

**POV's Alternados**

"Kalíméra, Yássu." (Bom dia, como vai?)

"Bonjour! Je vais bien, merci."(Bom dia, vou bem, obrigado.)

"Sou Milo. Serei seu companheiro de missão."

"Eu sei. Vamos?"

"Né." (Sim) Ele é tão simpático quanto... Uma dor de dente. No entanto, não há agressividade nele, talvez um tanto de enfado e tristeza. Como será que ele percebeu minha presença? Sou tão bom me esgueirando.

"Sua curiosidade por mim pode ser insultante." Por que este senhor não pára de olhar-me, medir-me, observar-me?

"Desculpe-me. Como percebeu minha presença?" Ele é arredio, sem dúvida. Gostei disso.

"Sou um cavaleiro de ouro." Era só o que me faltava. Não gosto de conversas. Estou concentrado e pronto para o pior e o melhor, não pretendo fazer amizade alguma, só quero voltar para meu inferno gelado e ficar em paz.

"Sério? Pensei que era o papai noel. Interessante, também sou um cavaleiro de ouro, não é instigante?" Como ele é expansivo! Apenas me olhou sem expressão alguma. Credo. Ora, Milo, controle-se, o rapaz é distante e um tanto calado, ao que parece. Nem todos possuem seu jeito mais... Agressivo. "Animado?"

"Pode-se saber com o que?" Animado? Ele perguntou se eu estou animado? Com um trabalho? Com a morte de alguém? Com o fato de estar fazendo uns 30 graus e ainda não são sequer nove horas da manhã?

"Sei lá, estou apenas conversando. Com a missão? Talvez possa se animar com a missão." Certo, vai ver ele é um daqueles malucos que curte espetar animais e fazer coleção de insetos... Talvez seja taxidermista, quem sabe um assassino serial.. Ops, isso é coisa do Máscara da Morte. Se bem que... Hum, porque ele sequer me olha?

"Não tenho dados para saber se a missão será algo com que eu possa me animar."

"O que você faz nas horas vagas?" Ok, sou maluco. Mas pode ser uma única chance e estou muito a fim de ver se algo mexe com esse homem.

"Isso não é de sua conta. Creio que chegamos." O décimo terceiro templo. Por que a aura aqui é tão pesada e não me sinto muito bem?

"Opressivo é a palavra que você procura para a sensação que esse templo causa. Já estive aqui antes." Quem sabe se eu lutar com ele, talvez se eu vencê-lo ele converse um pouco mais.

"É óbvio que todos já estivemos aqui antes. O Grande Mestre nos concede as armaduras e nos designa treinamentos e missões. Vamos entrar." Esse tal de Milo tem algum problema mental? Bem, não importa. A tal reunião foi tão simples e rápida quanto eu poderia querer. Apenas estranhei a voz muito grave e o rosto oculto por uma máscara do Grande Mestre. Recebemos documentos para o trabalho conjunto, algumas instruções acerca de nosso alvo e fomos dispensados sem nenhuma cerimônia especial.

"Ele é sempre muito simpático." Como se um escorpiano como eu não soubesse que só pode haver algo errado. Mas não me cabe levantar teorias. Eu obedecerei, simples.

"Partimos em duas horas." Talvez minha voz tenha saído mais sem sentimento do que eu gostaria. Ora, não importa.

"Ei, podíamos ir à noite, é mais frio. Na velocidade a que nos deslocamos, não vai fazer tanta diferença." Estou gostando desse sujeito. Não é um fresquinho francês delicadinho, parece bem forte.

"E o que isso importa?" Esse sujeito não tem o que fazer além de conversar?

"Você não gosta de calor e está bem incomodado que eu saiba disso, não é mesmo?" Dou um sorriso sacana e observo os olhos azuis dele não demonstrarem absolutamente nada. Esse homem é algum robô?

"Estou muito bem, obrigado." Irritante. Ele é completamente irritante!

"Claro que está, usando seu cosmo para emanar frio, deve estar até agradável. Meus poderes não são tão práticos, mas são tão mortais quanto congelar algo ou alguém." Acho que consegui uma reação, pois ele simplesmente parou de andar e inspirou ar perceptivelmente e, acreditem, ele fazer algo que alguém perceba é um avanço e tanto.

"Deduziu tudo isso apenas ficando perto de mim?" Vou admitir que ele é impressionante.

"Não dê ouvidos ao que falam de mim, eu sou ótimo observador e um excelente estrategista, digamos que eu seria um general em tempos de guerra, sem tempo para nada além de vencer." E desde quando falo tanto a meu respeito para um desconhecido qualquer? Ele está afetando meus neurônios com algum poder especial.

"Não escuto boatos, não me interessa o que possam pensar de mim ou de você. Estou aqui para cumprir uma missão e poder voltar para a Sibéria o mais rapidamente possível. E podemos ir imediatamente se não for incômodo. Creio que quanto antes terminarmos, antes poderá voltar a seus jogos de guerra e eu a minha deliciosa reclusão."

"Como queira." Ele é uma rocha! Totalmente focado e difícil de lidar. Gostei disso.

**Fim do POV**


	2. Chapter 2

**DO YOU REMEMBER**

**ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: Presente de Amigo Secreto CdZ 2012 para FABINHO, [Tributo] Dia Nacional do Yaoi (08/01), Songfic, Música: Kayleigh, Marillion, Saint Seiya (CDZ - Cavaleiros do Zodíaco), Slash, MxM Relationship, Camus e Milo.

Advertências: Insinuação de sexo sem descrição gráfica

Capítulos: 3

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Como explicar o inexplicável? Como compreender o que nem mesmo deuses conseguiriam? Lembranças, realidade? Amor.

Nota da autora: Tomei algumas liberdades com esta fanfic. Talvez estranhem um pouco a linha do tempo, ou as idades, mas é que coerência nunca foi o forte de Kurumada e fiz algumas adaptações. Espero que isso não prejudique o entendimento da fanfiction nem a fidelidade que gostaria de dar ao temperamento e estória dos protagonistas.

DO YOU REMEMBER?

ShiryuForever94

DOIS

A missão foi um sucesso, sem nenhum problema maior que a falta de sintonia entre Camus e Milo, mas isso era fruto de nunca haverem trabalhado juntos, nada que não tivessem conseguido controlar. Voltaram ao Santuário, apresentaram seus relatórios e retomaram as rotinas de treinos, estudos, preparação para uma futura guerra santa e foram informados de que por enquanto tudo permaneceria calmo.

Para desânimo de Camus, não lhe foi dada permissão de retornar às planícies geladas, mas foi instruído a permanecer no Santuário por mais algum tempo.

Não tardou que fossem novamente chamados a trabalhar em conjunto, por terem tido um resultado tão positivo em sua primeira missão juntos. Praticamente de quinze em quinze dias o Grande Mestre lhes designava trabalhos e, por conta disso, começaram a se encontrar um tanto mais, a despeito do temperamento difícil de ambos. Estavam cumprindo suas ordens e tinham que se entender quer quisessem, quer não.

Afinal, eram uma boa dupla de cavaleiros e cumpriam com seu dever com eficiência e mira cirúrgica, minimizando os danos que poderiam ser causados por seus poderes extremos.

Nessa convivência, Camus aprendeu que Milo tinha um humor irônico que poucos compreendiam, que era um estudioso de história e estratégia, que gostava de ler contos de terror, era obcecado por sua privacidade e detestava intromissão em seu espaço pessoal. O aquariano também descobriu que Milo era ótima companhia, que era inteligente e sabia respeitar os silêncios que Camus tanto apreciava.

Por seu lado, Milo aprendera que apesar do jeitão estóico, do ar de pouco caso, havia uma sensibilidade rara em Camus. O francês entendia de arte como poucos, sabia histórias impressionantes sobre qualquer período da humanidade, falava variadas línguas, era culto enfim, de fina educação e gostos tão díspares quanto um vinho raro e um pedaço de pão dormido com manteiga no café da manhã.

Passaram a conversar também quando não tinham trabalho a fazer, trocando experiências de suas vidas cheias de luxações, hematomas, feridas emocionais, abandono a sua própria sorte e solidão. Ah, ambos entendiam incrivelmente a solidão. Haviam-na sentido por muito tempo, solitariamente lidando com ela, com suas fraquezas e aprendendo a dominar a si mesmos e a esconder suas dores e apenas dedicarem-se a serem o melhor possível.

Logo trocavam confidências, para espanto de Milo que jamais falara tanto de si mesmo com alguém e, igualmente, Camus jamais imaginou que alguém pudesse realmente entender porque seus silêncios eram apenas a necessidade de encontrar a si próprio em meio aos tornados emocionais de uma vida de órfão fadado a defender o mundo em nome da Deusa.

Havia ainda conceitos complexos sobre vida e morte, deuses, devastação da vida na Terra, reencarnação, que haviam aprendido e que agora dividiam um com o outro, sob seus próprios pontos de vista, apenas para descobrirem que tinham mais e mais coisas em comum.

Alguns dias se transformaram em semanas e logo em meses. Por mais que Camus quisesse estar de volta à Sibéria, não ousava questionar, por enquanto, os motivos pelos quais estava sendo mantido ali.

Finalmente era inverno na Grécia. As temperaturas eram baixas, havia neve de vez em quando, mas nada que fizesse um grego como Milo se preocupar. Era noite, o vento fazia a sensação térmica ir alguns graus abaixo de zero e os servos do escorpiano terminavam de preparar a mesa com jogos de pratos e talheres para duas pessoas.

Vestido adequadamente, com botas, calça térmica e um longo sobretudo azul marinho, Milo observava a tudo com atenção e franzia o cenho uma vez ou outra. Estava um pouco perturbado. Havia notícias de que vários cavaleiros estavam sendo mandados a diversos lugares e que o cavaleiro de Áries já não estava no Santuário, nem o de Libra. O de Gêmeos sumira, Aiolos, o traidor, morrera. Será que nem todos eram tão dedicados quanto ele? Ao menos tinha a amizade de Camus.

Sorriu ao pensar no amigo. Ele era terrivelmente calado algumas vezes, talvez soturno, mas havia uma alma incrível lá dentro, bastava conseguir permissão para entrar. Pela primeira vez em anos, Milo não se sentia sozinho. Talvez um pouco mais, ele sentia calor em sua alma ao pensar no francês.

Não tinha muita certeza, mas sentia algo bem forte e estava disposto a se arriscar, coisa que jamais faria anteriormente, mas o ruivo valia à pena. Tinha certeza que sim. Havia imaginado o que dizer, como diria, mas precisava fazer algo, ao menos saber se havia alguma esperança para seus sentimentos.

Não era mais apenas amizade o que sentia pelo homem alto apelidado de Mago do Gelo.

**All my life I've been waiting**

**Toda minha vida, eu tenho esperado**

**For you to bring a fairy tale my way**

**Por você para trazer um conto de fadas em meu caminho**

**Been living in a fantasy without meaning**

**Vivendo essa fantasia sem sentido**

**It's not okay I don't feel safe**

**Não está bem, não me sinto seguro.**

A passos lentos, com uma carta na mão, o aquariano descia de sua casa para a do escorpiano. Estava preocupado, não sabia como se sentia a respeito do que estava escrito. Almejara tanto aquele momento e agora tinha dúvidas se era o melhor, se poderia novamente voltar a ser quem era. Tinha dúvidas de que conseguisse. Não era mais o mesmo, não depois de conhecer Milo. Pior ainda, não tinha ideia de como contaria a ele...

A tão sonhada autorização para voltar para a Sibéria tinha sido dada. Mais que isso, era uma ordem. De alguma maneira Camus sabia que aquilo se devia, também, a estar criando laços um tanto fortes com o escorpiano. Havia observado o Santuário durante aquele tempo todo e sentia emanações estranhas, discordava de algumas atitudes do Grande Mestre e tinha graves desconfianças sobre a presença de Atena. Não sentia o cosmo quente dela, não aquele que descreviam que deveria sentir. Lera tudo a respeito em escritos antigos e não, aquela sensação estranha não podia ser a força de Atena no Santuário...

Ele e Milo já haviam conversado sobre aquilo e ambos tinham algumas incertezas, mas também sabiam que não poderiam ir contra o poder do Santuário se não houvesse robusta comprovação de que alguma coisa não estava certa com Atena e o Grande Mestre.

Havia algo profundamente errado, e perigoso, mas o francês não tinha provas, nem evidências mais fortes, não sabia o que fazer a respeito. Talvez o silêncio fosse a melhor opção. Iria para longe, novamente. Quem sabe as coisas se resolvessem até ser chamado novamente?

Camus adentrou a casa de escorpião e viu a mesa posta e o sorriso alegre do anfitrião. Guardou a carta no bolso da jaqueta bonita bordô que usava e decidiu que contaria depois.

"Sempre pontual. Que bom. Vamos comer?" Milo sentou-se à mesa e começaram a conversar sobre variados assuntos, apreciando a comida bem feita, a temperatura agradável dentro do templo e a companhia um do outro. Foi ficando cada vez mais tarde e então o aquariano decidiu que precisava falar sobre sua saída do Santuário, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ouviu Milo pigarrear.

"Você carrega alguém no seu coração?" Milo falou pausadamente, num tom de voz estudado e treinado. Estava com aqueles pensamentos fazia um tempo longo demais. Precisava de respostas.

Camus ficou calado uns segundos e perspicazes olhos azuis observaram o escorpiano sem expressar a confusão interior que o tomara. Precisava dizer algo. "Minha autorização de voltar à Sibéria foi concedida, Milo."

O grego rilhou os dentes sem conseguir deixar de se sentir um idiota. É claro! A amada Sibéria, o melhor lugar do mundo, o local de que Camus sentia falta! A solidão. "Entendo." Baixou os olhos sem conseguir mantê-los fitos nos do outro e com um esgar de inconformismo se levantou. "Talvez seja hora de ir embora. Você deve estar louco para arrumar suas coisas.

**Left broken empty in despair**

**Deixado quebrado e vazio, em desespero**

**Wanna breath can't find air**

**Queria respirar e não encontro o ar**

**Thought you were sent from up above**

**Pensei que você fosse um presente dos céus**

**But you and me never had love**

**Mas você e eu nunca tivemos amor**

**So much more I have to say**

**Tanto mais eu tenho para dizer**

**Help me find a way**

**Ajude-me a encontrar um caminho**

"Por que perguntou se eu tinha alguém no coração?" O aquariano não era bobo. Sentia o desconforto de Milo, podia enxergar que ele lutava consigo mesmo. Tempo de convívio estreito podia ser uma escola de compreensão dos outros.

"Já está tarde, conversaremos depois, talvez amanhã, se você já não tiver ido embora." Milo deu as costas ao amigo sentindo gelo escorrer para dentro de seu peito. Por que era tão passional e tão imbecil? Eram amigos, apenas isso! Não deveria ter deixado aquele sentimento ir crescendo, se transformando, dominando seus pensamentos e fazendo-o acreditar que talvez...

"Creio que você precisa conversar. Há algo errado com você?" A gentileza de Camus com Milo só fazia tudo ficar ainda pior. Na mente do francês, talvez o amigo quisesse contar que conhecera alguém. Só de imaginar, o ruivo sentia tristeza imensa que já sabia como aplacar. Sibéria. Sim, era o local ideal para não saber de nada, deixar a natureza e a vida seguirem seu curso e deixar Milo viver o que quer que ele quisesse sem necessidade de lhe prestar contas ou dar tanta atenção assim. Era melhor ir, mas apenas depois da resposta do loiro.

"Está tudo bem. Fico aliviado que tenha conseguido permissão para voltar. Quero que seja feliz, Camus, apenas isso." Colou um sorriso no rosto e sem nenhum aviso, apenas abraçou o amigo, com força, fechando os olhos e tentando pensar que tudo iria ficar bem. Eram adolescentes, era apenas uma impressão mais forte de alguém carente, apenas isso.

Então por que se sentia tão vazio e triste?

"Eu já sou feliz, Milo. Não se preocupe, tudo ficará bem. Se interessa, também quero apenas que seja uma pessoa feliz, que entenda que não é sozinho, nós temos um ao outro. Eu vou viajar, mas pode ir me visitar quando quiser." Era o máximo que Camus se permitiria dizer, mas torcia que houvesse algo que o fizesse ficar, ou melhor, algo que o fizesse não ter que aceitar as ordens. Bem, ele não dissera a Milo que era uma ordem, talvez fosse melhor assim.

"Tudo bem." Milo separou-se dele e observou-o indo embora. Ainda abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, que o fizesse querer ficar, mas não seria justo. Voltar não tinha sido o sonho de Camus desde que viera ao Santuário?

Camus controlou-se, como sempre fazia, impedindo seu coração de descompassar os batimentos e seguiu como se nada tivesse acontecido para sua casa. Tanta coisa que não dissera e tinha a impressão de que Milo também não falara o que lhe ia pelo coração e mente. Tinha apenas que ir embora e tudo ficaria bem. Eram apenas ilusões infantis. Talvez devesse ter dito que estava apaixonado pelo melhor amigo, mas que diferença faria? Deveria estar melhor daquele jeito mesmo, poderia ter confundido os olhares, os sorrisos e estar apenas fantasiando idiotamente sobre uma amizade sincera como sendo envolvimento amoroso.

Não, era melhor, realmente, se apenas fosse embora. "Kalíníchta, Milo." (Boa noite, Milo.)

O escorpiano ficou vendo o vazio no lugar à mesa, sentiu a presença de Camus se esvanecer de sua casa e foi para seu quarto e sequer trocou de roupa. Apenas se jogou em sua cama sentindo-se completamente sozinho e ficou irritado quando as lágrimas começaram a cair. Era apenas uma impressão adolescente. Estava se iludindo, apenas isso. Ia passar. Precisava superar.

O aquariano sentiu que, apesar de dominar o gelo, sentia frio fora da presença de Milo. Subiu as escadas pensativo e foi para seu quarto e sequer trocou de roupa. Apenas se jogou em sua cama sentindo-se completamente sozinho e ficou apavorado quando as lágrimas começaram a cair. Era apenas uma impressão adolescente. Estava se iludindo, apenas isso. Ia passar. Precisava superar.

A noite foi difícil para ambos. Misturavam memórias de sua infância no Santuário com as estórias que haviam compartilhado naqueles meses. Lembravam-se de como treinavam arduamente, do amor pela deusa, dos sacrifícios e da solidão que fora aplacada quando haviam se conhecido.

Milo se lembrou da floração das cerejeiras, dos planos de estratégia que estudavam juntos, do aniversário de Camus há poucos dias, do seu próprio aniversário. Haviam passado seus aniversários juntos, haviam comemorado juntos, haviam estado... Perto. E agora ele, Camus, estava partindo. Fechou os olhos com força e soluçou. Era um cavaleiro. Não era fraco! Nem frágil! E se sentia tão sem defesa.

Camus lembrou-se de que nunca tivera tantos sorriso no rosto como naquele período. Como parte de seu treinamento, aprendera desde cedo a controlar seu temperamento e seus sentimentos, mas as amarras sumiam quando estava perto de Milo. Lembrou-se que fora a primeira vez que tivera uma comemoração de aniversário em seus dezessete anos de vida.

**Do you remember, chalk hearts melting on a playground wall**

**Você se lembra, corações de giz derretendo na parede do playground**

**Do you remember, dawn escapes from moonwashed college halls**

**Você se lembra, fugas ao amanhecer nos corredores do colégio**

**Do you remember, the cherry blossom in the market square**

**Você se lembra, a cerejeira florescendo no mercado da praça**

**Do you remember, I thought it was confetti in our hair**

**Você se lembra, pensei que fosse confete em nossos cabelos**

**By the way didn't I break your heart**

**A propósito, não parti seu coração?**

**Please excuse me I never meant to break your heart**

**Por favor perdão, nunca quis partir seu coração**

**So sorry I never meant to break your heart**

**Me desculpe, eu nunca quis partir seu coração**

**But you broke mine**

**Mas você partiu o meu**

E do jeito como havia sido decidido, Camus partiu no dia seguinte, bem cedo, para a Sibéria, tentando compreender porque se sentia tão mais sozinho que antes.

Seriam três longos anos. As estepes geladas, o treinamento dos seus aprendizes, o treino incessante a que se submetia. O aquariano escreveu algumas cartas contando como iam as coisas para Milo e ao final achava ridículo que não usasse seu cosmo poderoso para ir até a Grécia vê-lo, ao menos um pouco. No fundo, não tinha coragem...

"Você carrega alguém no seu coração?"

A memória daquela frase era o que fazia Camus se refrear. E se Milo estivesse prestes a contar que se apaixonara por alguém? Pensando bem, era melhor ter ido embora antes que fosse preciso suportar ver quem amava...

Camus engasgou.

Amava.

Ele amava Milo.

Observando Hyoga e Isaak dormirem no tapete de pele de urso polar, bebendo um dos seus vinhos, Camus sentiu todo o calor da presença de Milo voltar a seu coração, dominar seus pensamentos e fazê-lo sentir-se mortalmente abandonado.

Talvez tivesse sido o destino, caprichoso, quem o tivesse afastado de Milo, dando-lhe tempo de esquecer.

Era o que qualquer pessoa racional faria, apenas esquecer.


End file.
